


Bienvenido a la Fortaleza Itinerante, viajero

by Sam Bluesky (sam_bluesky)



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, La Fortaleza, One Shot, Original Character(s), Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Sam%20Bluesky





	Bienvenido a la Fortaleza Itinerante, viajero

¡Saludos! Bienvenido a esta nuestra humilde Fortaleza ambulante por el eterno río del Tiempo, apodada como Neraka y Qualinost. Espero que os sintáis a gusto entre sus cálidos muros. Sé que al principio estas paredes se os harán confusas y que estaréis algo desorientado, pero no os preocupéis, pues en menos de lo que tarda en decirse "Catyrpelius" estaréis acostumbrado a su funcionamiento.  
En el interior de este tan particular alcázar encontraréis representantes de todos los bandos. Seres benignos, malignos y neutrales viven en paz y armonía sin grandes dificultades, aunque a veces es necesaria una intervención de la regente, la elfa oscura Pirotesse. A estas alturas os debería haber entregado ya un pequeño pergamino con un formulario simple. Tan sólo tenéis que rellenarlo de acuerdo con vuestra historia en Krynn… o en vuestro plano de origen, si es que las puertas de la Fortaleza se han abierto más allá de Krynn. No os preocupéis, que sabemos cuidar a los héroes de Ansalon como se merecen, tan sólo tenéis que preguntarle a la princesa Alhana Starbreeze, con quien tenemos el tremendísimo honor de compartir convivencia.   
En fin, me estoy alargando demasiado y vos debéis estar cansado de vuestro trayecto. Si me acompañáis, podremos seguir esta conversación en el Gran Salón de la Fortaleza, donde nos solemos reunir todos en nuestros ratos libres. En caso de que deseéis algo, tan sólo tenéis de dirigiros alli y preguntar. Seguro que alguno de los grandes eruditos que se cuentan entre nosotros podrá auxiliaros como es debido. Muchos de nuestros compañeros tienen un profundo conocimiento de estas tierras (y alguna de las vecinas), sin duda por los años que llevan andando ya por ellas.  
Siéntese en esta silla y espere mientras le traigo algo de beber. ¿Que le apetece? Tenemos desde agua hasta cerveza, pasando por vino élfico, aguardiente, infusiones... Y alguna que otra bebida exótica. Vos sólo tenéis que pedir lo que más os apetezca. Seguro que tenéis la lengua reseca por el polvo del camino.

 

Aquí tenéis. ¿Sabéis? No es fácil entrar en la Fortaleza. Debido a que recorre a placer todas las Eras de Krynn, es difícil adivinar dónde realizará su próxima parada. Sin embargo, sus puertas están siempre abiertas para aquellos que están destinados a entrar, ya sea por necesidad o porque así es el designio de los Dioses. Y, de la misma forma, de par en par encontrará el portal principal en el momento en que desee abandonar este tan peculiar castillo, pese a que todos esperamos que no lo haga en seguida. Siempre es triste la partida de un amigo.  
Ahora me gustaría ponerle un poco en antecedentes sobre lo que se va a encontrar aquí. Como ya le he comentado, cohabitamos seres de las tres alineaciones. Eso es debido a la curiosa naturaleza de la Fortaleza. Si por la noche os asomáis a mirar las estrellas, no os sobresaltéis al ver a Nuitari en el cielo si antes no lo hacíais. La luna negra, a la que los nigromantes juran lealtad, es desde aquí visible a los ojos de todos, independientemente del Dios al que eleven sus plegarias.  
Ah, perdón, me vuelvo a desviar... Los habitantes, sí. Somos un grupo bastante bien avenido, pese a nuestras dispares naturalezas. Clérigos de Mishakal entablan conversaciones con dragones rojos, elfos oscuros y silvanestis disfrutan de las historias de nuestra original elfi-kender (quizá no os suene esta raza. Taslanis, elfi-kender, estará encantada de contaros su historia, si así lo deseáis), mientras caballeros de Solamnia y de Takhisis comparten impresiones sobre aspectos peculiares de la caballería, el Código, la Medida, o sencillamente disfrutan de las anécdotas de las batallas (pese a que una batalla no suele acarrear buenos recuerdos, en la mayoría de los casos). Creo que tenemos un representante, mínimo, de cada raza: semielfos, enanos, dragones, humanos... Y hasta una diosa nos ha honrado con su presencia. Zeboim camina por estos pasillos como una más (pese a ello, no es conveniente enfurecerla, no sea caso que algún día tengáis que coger un barco.)  
No os preocupéis por las chanzas y bromas que compartimos, si en principio os suenan extrañas. Poco a poco cogeréis las cosas y entenderéis por dónde van los tiros.  
Bueno, quizá lo haya agotado con tanta cháchara. Debo reconocerlo, a veces pierdo el control de mi lengua y me extiendo más de lo que debería. Supongo que os apetecerá descansar un poco. Si me seguís, os guiaré hasta los que, a partir de ahora y hasta que decidáis que ha llegado el momento de partir, serán vuestros aposentos.  
Oh, no os preocupéis, no está demasiado lejos de aquí. Tan solo giraremos un par de veces y subiremos algunas escaleras. Ya verá, no se perderá por el camino cuando tengáis que recorrerlo solo. Y, en caso de que así sea, siempre podréis buscarme. Suelo estar en mi laboratorio, en el subterráneo, al que se accede por las escaleras que habéis visto justo pasada la segunda puerta. Sí, esa escalera de caracol que desciende hasta parecer internarse en las entrañas de la tierra. Decidimos que mi lugar de estudio estaría mejor cuanto más apartado de las personas. Bueno, a veces suelo confundir una palabra con otra, o un ingrediente por otro, y... En fin, nada de qué preocuparse ahora. En caso de que no me halléis allí (os aconsejo llamar antes de abrir la puerta, por vuestra precaución), estaré seguramente en la estancia que acabamos de abandonar, el Gran Salón, o la Biblioteca de la Fortaleza, estudiando gruesos volúmenes de hechicería. Supongo que lo habréis adivinado al ver mi indumentaria... Oh, vaya, qué descortés soy, ni tan sólo me he presentado. Mil disculpas. Mi nombre es Samuel Bluesky, y soy algo así como el amo de llaves de este castillo. Como muy bien apuntáis, soy un hechicero neutral devoto seguidor de Lunitari.

 

Bien, ya hemos llegado. Ésta es la puerta que estaba buscando. Lamento haber dado tanta vuelta. A veces uno se pierde, por mucho que lleve andando. Y cuando empiezo a hablar, pierdo la noción de lo que me rodea... En fin, que descanséis tranquilo hasta que os hayáis repuesto de vuestro cansancio.  
Oh, antes de irme, os tengo que pedir un favor: ¿os importaría, una vez descansado, pasar por el Gran Salón y comentarnos un poco más de usted? Más que nada, para que nos conozcamos mejor. El pergamino con sus datos es el registro de habitantes de la Fortaleza, y siempre es mejor saber de la vida de alguien con sus propias palabras delante de una buena cerveza, tengo entendido. Solo si le apetece, claro...   
Que Lunitari vele por su sueño. Descanse ahora, no tardaremos mucho en vernos de nuevo.


End file.
